My uke Kitsune
by SketchyShade
Summary: A parallel world where Nanami never became the Land God and Mikage didn't abandon Tomoe! Everyone is separated into two different groups, Dominants and Submissives, Tomoe is an uke so how can he handle all the semes going after him? I'm sure he'll be fine, he doesn't even realise the trouble he's making. Mikage x Tomoe everyone! So if you don't like! Then you shouldn't read!
1. Tomoe the innocent type

**Me: YO MINNA!**

 **kagomeuchiha057: Wait what am I doing here?**

 **Me: You suggested the story so you are the guest of honor!**

 **kagomeuchiha057: Wow! Thanks!**

 **Me: It takes me so long just to write your username, I'm just so scared I might spell it wrong ;-;**

 **kagomeuchiha057: Yeah... Sorry about that! XP**

 **Me: It's fine! I own nothing except my OCs! All characters belong to their rightful owners! Enjoy!**

 **~Beginning~**

I was free, a free Kitsune, I could do whatever I wanted, whenever I wanted, but it all changed once that man stepped into my life.

The man's name was Mikage he had blonde hair, with big round glasses, I never wanted this to happen, but he forced me, he just found the shrine and kissed me, well... Goodbye first kiss and hello slavery.

I had to admit though the man wasn't that bad to look at, and before I knew it, I actually enjoyed his presence, he seemed to like me too, but ever since then I've been feel quite self-concience, those damn girls better keep their filthy hands off of my master!

"Oh, so you're the master of this shrine? I heard that every shrine master needs to be with someone, I wonder who the lucky girl is."

Tomoe started getting angrier by the second, yes it was true that a Land God had to be with someone, but not a human! It was their familiar that stayed with the master, sure the master could love someone else, but that someone else wouldn't be able to do anything in the shrine!

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint all of you but I already have someone that has caught my eyes and captured my heart" **(Me: UGH! I'm being so corny! Damn cheesy show! I love it though!)**

All the girls ignored the first part and continued their flirting, Mikage was no fool though, he could tell that all the girls wanted to be with him, unlike Tomoe who was an uke.

You see, in this world everyone is separated into two different groups, the semes and the ukes, either gender could be one of the two, so it wasn't strange in the slightest if you found a seme girl with an uke boy.

In fact it was also quite common to find two of the same gender together, you could tell if you found an uke or seme.

The ukes have this light, pure and innocent aura surrounding them, and the semes had a dark, fierce and predatory one, but you could only see this if you changed your eyes to spirit mode, everyone could do this, even humans.

"Oh it's me isn't it? Ha! I knew it! Now the rest of you move along! He clearly wants to be with me!"

"Pfft! Yeah right! He clearly likes me! You're too ugly for him!"

"You take that back!"

"Make me!"

"Grr!"

All the girls started fighting each other, in their minds whoever won would be the one to end up with Mikage.

Mikage sweatdropped at their actions and decided it was time to bring out his secret weapon.

"Tomoe, could you come out here for a second?"

Tomoe blushed so hard when he heard the mans voice, he saw the girls had stopped the fight and looked in the shrine to see who this Tomoe person was, only problem was that Tomoe wasn't human, true they all knew Yokai existed, but it was quite rare to find one, especially an uke Yokai.

'Oh well, it's master Mikage's orders and I shall follow them, sigh out we go.'

He stepped out of he shrine and all the girls gasped, a Yokai?! And a cute one at that.

"Everyone, this is Tomoe, my familiar, I hope you can accept the fact that I'm not interested in any of you that way."

The girls weren't listening, they were still gawking at the Kitsune, oh if only they went into spirit mode, they could see that Tomoe was the Submissive type.

"KAWAII!"

Tomoe put his hands to his sensitive Kitsune ears immediately, God could the girls get any louder?!

"Could you please keep it down?"

The girls stopped when they heard the Kitsunes voice, it was soft, far too soft to be a Dominants, they all changed their eyes and went into spirit mode, once again they gasped.

...

...

...

...

...

"YOU'RE AN UKE?!"

"Sh!"

"OMG! We are like, so sorry! We didn't like, know!"

"Well now that you do, could you please not be so loud about it?"

Mikage shook his head and chuckled, then he took Tomoe's hand and walked back into the shrine, but before he closed the doors, he looked at the girls and said.

"I hope you won't tell any semes, I'd hate for my Tomoe to be taken away from me."

Little did he know, there was a seme girl amongst the crowd, that Kitsune was the perfect uke

 **~Long time skip!~**

A brunette girl with chocolate brown eyes was walking to the shrine, most would think that she was an uke, but the thing is... She was a seme, she actually didn't like the thought of her dominating a relationship, but all of the dominants get a strength boost when ones mate is harmed, whilst the ukes could hold children and had innocent minds instead of dirty ones, the brunette knew that her thoughts weren't very... um... pure.

"Come on Nanami, just go to the shrine and pray, I just hope this works."

Nanami walked up the stairs of the shrine and prayed.

'Dear Land God, I need you to help me, my father is having a difficult time getting a job and our money is running low, we barely get any food to eat, my father's unbelievably stressed, I'm worried that he might leave me so that he has one less mouth to feed, please help him.'

Nanami opened her eyes and almost screamed, a boy, an uke, a Yokai was in front of her, looking at her with curious eyes.

"Who are you?"

"Oh! Um... My name is Nanami! What's yours?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...?"

Nanami awkwardly looked at the Yokai and repeated herself.

"What's your name?"

"... T-Tomoe."

So he's the shy type? Perfect.

"Nice to meet you Tomoe, so, what's a Kitsune like you doing in a place like this?"

Tomoe became slightly uncomfortable when Nanami got closer, her chest area was touching his arms, she was obviously flirting, he would have been able to tell.

...

...

...

...

...

If he were a seme.

Luckily Mikage comes to 'rescue' the oblivious Kitsune.

"I'm sorry what are you doing here?"

"I came here to pray."

"Well I can see you have finished so please leave."

"How do you know I've finished?"

"I'm the Land God, now please go!"

"Ugh, fine"

Nanami left, but not before making a bold move, she kissed Tomoe's cheek and left giggling, Mikage felt unbelievable fury, but kept it hidden, well... most of it anyway.

"Are you alright?" asked the Kitsune looking at the Land God.

"I'm fine!"

Mikage's tone was a bit harsher than he had wanted, Tomoe had a look of hurt and his ears went down.

"O-oh... Okay... I'll just be in my room if you need anything."

"Tomoe wait! I didn't-!"

But Tomoe had already left, Mikage groaned and rubbed his temple in annoyance, no... He wasn't annoyed at Tomoe, he was annoyed at himself for shouting at the sensitive Kitsune like that, but he was even more annoyed at the new girl, Nanami, judging by her actions she was clearly a Dominant.

"I mustn't let what she did get to me, she is obviously having family problems and I will help her, sigh I just hope that after I do she won't bother us again."

Mikage went inside and into Tomoe's room, when he came in Tomoe was lying in his bed, his back was facing him, his breathing was even so Mikage instantly knew Tomoe was asleep.

When he went to get a closer look he felt a pang of guilt, Tomoe had tear streaks on his cheeks, he held the ukes chin and moved it so the Kitsune was facing him, he gently and sweetly kissed Tomoe's lips, he stayed like that for a while, then he lifted his head and left the room, but not before muttering in the Kitsunes ear.

"I'm sorry."

 **~End of Chapter~**

 **Me: Phew! Done! Don't worry! There will be more!**

 **kagomeuchiha057: Thanks for writing this!**

 **Me: I don't even know of this is what you wanted! So sorry if it didn't satisfy you... Tell me in the reviews!**

 **kagomeuchiha057: I will!**

 **Me: Please review minna! Remember you can type down a summary for a story with any ship you want! Just tell me who is Dominant and who is Submissive! And I'll try and write it for you! SEE YA! XD**

 **kagomeuchiha057: Goodbye!**


	2. What's marking?

**Me: YO MINNA!**

 **kagomeuchiha057: You haven't updated in ages!**

 **Me: I know! I'm sorry ;-; But I have other stories too!**

 **kagomeuchiha057: You seem to be spending a lot of time on Angel Wings!**

 **Me: ;-; Please don't hurt me... Also, GeekyAnimeGirl... If this ship weirds you out, then don't read the story, quite simple**

 **kagomeuchiha057: The Authoress own nothing except her OCs, all characters belong to their rightful owners! You better enjoy!**

 **~Beginning~**

Tomoe woke up, tired as his sleeping pattern had changed

"What time is it?"

"It's 8:30 master Tomoe!" said Onikiri, Kotetsu floating close by

"WHAT?!"

Tomoe immediately jumped off his bed and ran to find his Land God

"Ah! Tomoe, I see that you have awakened" said Mikage with a sweet tone, showing the Kitsune that he wasn't mad at him

"I'm sorry for waking up late"

"Don't be, it looked like you needed it"

Mikage patted the seat next to him, telling Tomoe to sit next to him, once the Kitsune did Mikage gave him a cup of tea to drink

"Tomoe?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you speak to that girl?"

Tomoe could here the venom in the mans voice, so he answered truthfully yet hesitantly

"She reminded me of someone..."

"Oh really?"

Mikage didn't bother asking who

1 Because he already knew who Tomoe was talking about

2 He always gave he Kitsune his privacy, not nag him about it like other Land Gods do with their familiars

"But that was still no excuse to talk to her"

"Why are you bothered about it? Weren't you the one that wanted me to have more human friends? You even put me in to go to a school, and the holidays will end soon, it'd be nice to know someone on my first day of school"

'Oh trust me Tomoe you'll know a lot of Dominants...' thought Mikage bitterly

"I did didn't I? Oh well, I do want you to have friends Tomoe, but maybe it would be better if you went with the Submissives"

"Why not the Dominants?"

'Tomoe... It's in the name! How can you not know?!'

'He's innocent, he barely knows of the outside world'

'Fair enough'

"Well then Tomoe"

Mikage purposely ignored the Kitsunes question, but Tomoe however didn't miss it, however he chose to stay silent than actually say something about it, knowing it would be pointless

"In two weeks time you will go to school, I've already taught you how to read and write, along with music just in case, it's good to know you have a naturally good singing voice..."

Tomoe blushed full force, it was embarrassing for him to sing, even though Mikage told him he was good he didn't like it when people heard him

Mikage smirked at the blush then wrapped his arms around Tomoe's shoulders, in the Kitsune's mind this was an act of friendship, but in Mikage's... Some things are better left unsaid

"What will I do if I meet another Yokai?"

"Well, in the school you're going to I heard there are two other Yokai, an apparent 'angel' and a snake, careful with the two, they seem to like being a bit... Flirty"

"What does flirty mean?"

"... I never told you?"

"No, just like how you wouldn't tell me what f*ck and sh*t meant"

"Tomoe I said to never say those words! Ever!"

"Exactly my point..."

 **~2 weeks later! School Time!~**

"Quiet down class!"

And the class did, knowing that when the teacher used this tone it meant an announcement was to be said

"I'd like you all to meet a new student who will be staying here with us, his name is Tomoe and he's a Yokai, I hope you treat him respectfully!"

The class shared excited whispers at the mention of another Yokai, what kind of animal would it be this time? The submissives just wondered if the Yokai was cute or not, fully expecting a Dominant

Which is why they had all gaped when they saw the creature before their own eyes, even the teacher was staring in awe

"Hello everyone, my name is Tomoe"

Everyone looked at him for a second, then back at the other two Yokai

The snake and ostrich were blushing like crazy, Tomoe wasn't sure if the silence was a good thing, he guessed by what the students were looking at that the two boys were Yokai, one of them was pretty clear to tell because of the wings, but the snake didn't have anything to show himself, which made sense

"U-um, where should I sit sensei?"

"In between the two Yokai"

Tomoe was quite suspicious when he heard how quickly she responded, like she _wanted_ to see something happen between the three

The Kitsune just shrugged and sat down, completely unaware of the lustful gaze the two they were giving him, but then they stopped, looked at each other and growled, both thinking the same thing

'He's mine!'

 **~Lunch~**

Tomoe was quite quick in making friends with the other submissives, only to be shocked by the little number of them

"Why aren't there many Submissives here?"

The girl shrugged

"We aren't sure, though I've never met a Submissive Yokai before!"

"Really?"

The girls had clearly seen the Yokai's confusion, his eyebrows and scrunched up and his mouth tightened in a thin line, he looked around the room frantically, as if searching for someone

"You didn't know?"

"No, my master Mikage never told me too much of the outside world, he hoped that I will be able to gain some friends here, though he told me to stay away from the Dominants for some reason"

As Tomoe was there trying to figure out why he suddenly felt someone's arms wrap around his waist, he turned quickly and saw the snake, which he had found was called Mizuki

"Do you need something Mizuki-senpai?"

Mizuki almost purred in delight when he heard the senpai, he guessed that Tomoe would also call Kurama that, as a submissive it was natural to look up to the Dominants, but those were just minor details he didn't need to look into

"Oh I do, but right now, I just want to know, are you really a Yokai?"

"Um, yes"

"Can we see what creature you are?"

"I guess"

Tomoe transformed and Mizuki almost had a nosebleed, the sight before him was... Adorable to say the least

He reached to touch one of the ears and petted it softly, Tomoe shuddered and purred as he relaxed against the snake, not thinking anything wrong of the position, the other Dominants stared in utter jealousy

"Okay Mizuki, that's enough" said Kurama pulling the snake away from Tomoe

Mizuki huffed and crossed his arms

"Are you Kurama-senpai? The ostri-"

"Yes! Ahem, yes, I am, but I would appreciate it if you referred to me as an angel"

Tomoe was once again confused

"But, you're not- Eek!"

Before Tomoe knew what hit him the angel picked him up bridal style and ran outside, flying to the roof and placing him there, though purposely flying slower, as he enjoyed the feeling of Tomoe wrapping his arms around his neck tightly

"W-w-what are you doing?"

"Listen Tomoe, I'd really appreciate it if you just never told anyone that I'm an ostrich, people here think I'm a fallen angel and I'd rather keep it this way"

"Um, okay... Could you let go now?" said Tomoe, not comfortable with someone other than Mikage touching him like this

"Can't I just hold you a bit longer?" said Kurama with a husky voice in Tomoe's sensitive fox ear, making the Kitsune once again shudder, he yelped when the angel pressed him against the wall

"K-Kuraa-senpai!- Eek! D-don't touch me there!"

Kurama was currently nibbling the Kitsune's ear as Tomoe tried to suppress a moan, but failed in doing so, the Yokai didn't like this, not in the slightest, he wanted Mikage here and take him away from this school, he didn't like how the two Yokai touched him, only Mikage was allowed to do that!

"KURAMA!" shouted Mizuki, hissing at the ostrich, who was doing inappropriate things to the poor Kitsune

"Yes, Mizuki?"

"What the f*ck do you think you're doing?!"

'There's that word again...' thought Tomoe, remembering when he head Mikage mutter such weird things when he had burned his hand by spilling coffee over himself

"I'm just going to show that Tomoe belongs to me Mizuki, by marking him"

Mizuki felt his mouth fall wide open, eyes staring in disbelief, I mean, sure the Yokai was cute as hell but they had literally just met the guy!

"What's marking?" asked Tomoe innocently

...

...

...

...

...

"Well as you were about to do it, you explain Kurama" said Mizuki, blushing slightly by the Kitsune's question

"Uh... But your more mature than me, so you explain"

"You explain!"

"You explain!"

"No, you!"

"No! You!"

By this time Tomoe started leaving as the bell had gone, he walked off ignoring the two fighting

'I hope school will end soon, Mikage won't be too happy about this, maybe he can tell me what marking means?'

 **~End of Chapter~**

 **Me: Listen, I know you're mad, but-**

 **kagomeuchiha057: I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!**

 **Me: I'M SORRY!**

 **kagomeuchiha057: Why don't you just keep on writing about your other fics, huh?!**

 **Me: But-**

 **kagomeuchiha057: DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I'VE BEEN WAITING?! ALMOST AN ENTIRE MONTH!**

 **Me: please review... nothing that involves death please... see ya ;-;**

 **kagomeuchiha057: BYE! X3**


End file.
